ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scene: "The Longest Job Interview Ever" was an extended/alternate scene. Cast *Kevin Beckman *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan Equipment Locations *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot (Kevin's job interview starts) Erin asked Kevin if he was seeing anyone to determine if he was dedicated and focused. Kevin replied he saw the three of them. Abby considered it a compliment. Erin cut her off and declared he was hired. Abby found that to be an inappropriate joke. Kevin was confused and asked if he was hired. Erin told him to ask again in ten minutes. Kevin revealed he had no watch. Abby declared he had a daring and curious mind to walk through their door. Kevin was surprised. Holtzmann was, too. Abby asserted they heard it today and they should get used to it because everyone in the room had an unyielding passion to explore the unknown. She admitted Erin dropped in and out and there was a couple dark years. Erin interjected that he didn't need to hear that then going off of personal backgrounds, she told him she was a doctor and lived alone. Abby clarified all three of them had doctorates. Kevin included himself. They were surprised. Kevin replied "Medicine." Abby asked if he meant internal medicine. Kevin replied he sold. Abby asked if he was a drug dealer. Kevin clarified he used to work at a drugstore. Abby thought she was very close. Erin asked him if he was curious about what they did. Kevin was and asked if they worked on Wednesdays. Erin confirmed they did and said they worked Monday to Friday. Abby told him by the middle of the week, they would be in full action. Kevin explained Wednesdays were tough for him because it was usually his day off, for religious reasons. Abby asked which religion. Kevin replied it was his own then revealed he had seasonal affective disorder so he would be in and out of work. Abby believed she would have to see paperwork from a doctor. Kevin also remembered he had mild narcolepsy and severe daytime sleep night terrors. He even admitted he got his sixes and nines and fives and S's mixed up because they looked the same. Kevin added Sundays then said in general he just needed flexibility because of auditions here and there, catch-ups with friends, and saxophone lessons. Erin asked him if he played. Kevin stated his uncle played. He watched him play. Abby stammered she was meaning to watch someone play. Kevin found it much easier than playing. Abby kind of agreed. Kevin added he was a compulsive eater and requested that there be no snacks in the workplace. (Holtzmann asked Kevin about his past and he replies he's done this and that). Abby noted he was a multi-tasker. Erin called him a busy boy. (Kevin talks about being an actor for a bit, they asked about his glasses, and he asks about bringing Mike Hat) Kevin told them he would tie Mike up outside and he could stand. They were naturally perplexed. Kevin explained Mike only had two legs so he had to stand on his hind quarters. He never had front legs and often dragged his face across the floor. Erin joked he always has clean floors. (Kevin clarifies Mike Hat is a dog) Kevin asked if the job came with room and board because he was between places but he couldn't start before 10 am. He explained he would leave at 4:30 then come back around 10 or 11. Erin was curious where he went. Abby chimed in she wanted to know, too. Kevin explained he liked to watch people walk and felt they walked better in the morning. Abby agreed and thought they had a freer gait. Kevin was asked if he believed in ghosts. He answered he didn't. Stunned a little, Abby muttered they were a lot of questions dependent on that answer being yes. Erin told him not believing would be a problem. Kevin asked if they meant like Casper. They more or less confirmed it. Kevin revealed he heard he got into a fight with Fred Flintstone. Abby asked he meant the actors. Kevin asked if she heard about the fight, too. (Abby shifts the interview to Kevin's logo designs) Stunned, Abby commented he put effort into his work. (Kevin offers to make the boobs bigger on the ghost design) Kevin presented a design of a man at a grave. Holtzmann found it too reminiscent of Forrest Gump looking over Jenny's grave and thus, sad. Kevin told her not to be sad because it was the grave of a murderer. Holtzmann asked who was bringing flowers to that murderer's grave. Kevin revealed it was the murderer's ghost. Holtzmann processed the ghost was visiting his own grave. Kevin pointed out who else would. Abby found it dark. Kevin quipped "You say "poh-tay-toe," I say "poh-tay-toe." (The hot dog design is next) Kevin reminded Abby she said the designs could be ghosts or miscellaneous. Abby clarified she said noting extraneous. They got into it about what she said. Holtzmann thought it was a long and winding road between ghost and hot dog. (Kevin explains it was an invisible ghost holding the hot dog) Abby believed the no-lens in his glasses had to be ironic. Kevin looked up at the red maximum occupancy sign in alarm but then realized they were good. (Erin talks about her hesitance to hire him even though he would be great to look at) Holtzmann illustrated by saying she would order him like Thai Food and scarf him down alone in front of the TV. Kevin accidentally pulled the covering off a switch and tried to play it cool. (Abby stresses he could lug the heavy equipment around) Abby thought it was a sign that he came to them and didn't think they of all people should be judging someone. She saw a natural curiosity in him. Kevin looked at the aquarium and asked how he would answer the phone in it. Abby proposed cutting through the glass. Kevin thought the fish would fall out. Erin pointed out there was no fish or water in the tank. Kevin thought the painter was great and made it look like water. Abby thought everyone had something to offer and they weren't going to send a strange man away because all weirdos were allowed. (Kevin strikes the gong) Abby pointed out she was never wrong about people. Holtzmann brought up the Nigerian prince. Abby contended he still could get back to her. Holtzmann revealed his so-called name, his claim to be as strong as 10 men, and offered $80 million. (Erin wants to talk to the other applicants first but Abby says he's the only one. Kevin is hired and he goes to get his suit cases.) Patty told them she came to report a suspicious bag and a ghost. They invited her in. Trivia *Kevin reveals: **He used to work in a pharmacy.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:27-0:02:28). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "No, I used to work in a drugstore." **He has a seasonal affective disorder.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:03:12-0:03:20). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I also have a seasonal affective disorder where I'm sort of in and out of different diseases so I'll be in and out a lot." **He suffers from mild narcolepsy and severe daytime sleep night terrors.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:03:24-0:03:29). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Oh, and I also suffer from a mild narcolepsy and severe daytime sleep night terrors." **He gets his sixes and nines and fives and S's mixed up.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:03:33-0:03:37). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I also sometimes get my sixes and nines mixed up because they look the same."Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:03:42-0:03:46). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "And my fives, too. They look a bit like an S." **He learned how to play a saxophone by watching his uncle play.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:04:03-0:04:07). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Ah, my uncle. He plays. I watch him play." **He is a compulsive eater.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:04:14-0:04:18). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I'm also a compulsive eater so I need to insist there are no snacks in the work place." **He likes to watch people walk in the morning.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:06:52-0:06:56). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I just like to watch people walk. They walk better in the mornings." *Kevin reveals Mike Hat was born without his two front legs.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:05:32-0:05:35). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "He's only got two legs so he has to stand on his hind quarters."Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:05:38-0:05:39). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Never had them." *Kevin mentions fictional characters Casper the Friendly Ghost and Fred Flintstone from "The Flintstones." *Holtzmann mentions Forrest Gump and Jenny from the movie "Forrest Gump," starring Tom Hanks. *Holtzmann reveals Abby was the victim of a Nigerian prince scam. References See Also Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc01.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc02.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc03.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc04.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc05.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc06.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc07.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc08.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc09.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc10.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc11.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc12.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc13.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc14.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc15.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc16.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc17.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc18.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc19.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc20.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc21.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc22.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc23.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc24.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc25.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc26.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc27.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc28.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc29.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc30.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc31.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc32.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc33.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc34.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc35.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc36.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc37.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc38.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc39.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc40.png| GB2016DSTheLongestJobInterviewEverSc41.png| Category:GB:2016 Deleted Scenes